The invention relates to a motor vehicle with at least one side door, wherein the respective side door has a door body which is provided with a door panel which faces a vehicle interior, and wherein a side window which can be lowered into the door body is provided above a door window sill of the door body.
DE 102013202932 A1 discloses a motor vehicle of the type in question which, below a door window sill in a door panel of a vehicle door, has a displaceable receiving device for a communications device or data processing device, for example a smartphone, between two raised regions extending into the vehicle interior.
The receiving device can be displaced along guide rails in order to improve the arrangement of the communications device or data processing device for a user who is on a vehicle seat adjacent to the side door.
The smartphone is arranged in a cavity of a receiving part of the receiving device and is clamped between the receiving part of the receiving device and a clamping part adjacent thereto of the receiving device. By holding the smartphone between the two parts of the receiving device, not only is dropping out prevented, but also slipping of the smartphone is avoided. Slipping of the smartphone could lead to rattling or to other annoying noises.
The guide rails for the receiving part of the receiving device and the clamping part, which is adjacent thereto in the closed position, of the receiving device are designed as double rails. The two parts of the receiving device can be displaced separately from each other by the double rails.
It is the object of the invention to provide a motor vehicle with a device for holding a communications device and/or data processing device on a door panel of a side door, said holding device having a plurality of functions.
A motor vehicle according to the invention has at least one side door with a door body, the door body is provided with a door panel which faces a vehicle interior. A side window which can be lowered in the door body is provided above a door window sill of the side door. A displaceable holding device which has a receiving device and a clamping device which is connectable thereto is provided in an intermediate space between two protruding door panel sections.
A housing of the receiving device advantageously serves simultaneously as a door handle. Furthermore, the housing of the receiving device has operating elements for locking and unlocking a door lock and/or operating elements for locking and unlocking a door brake of the side door.
In an advantageous embodiment, a bodywork of the motor vehicle contains at least one door cutout opening which is substantially bounded in the vertical direction by two bodywork pillars. A side door is arranged in the respective door cutout opening.
The door panel advantageously has an upper, protruding door panel section below the door window sill and a lower, protruding door panel section spaced apart therefrom by an intermediate space.
In an advantageous embodiment, the receiving device and the clamping device of the holding device are displaceable via guide rails. The guide rails are formed in the upper door panel section and in the lower door panel section.
The receiving device advantageously has a section which protrudes into the vehicle interior at a predetermined inclination, and a section which is connected integrally thereto and is held in the guide rails.
The clamping device advantageously has a section protruding into the vehicle interior and a section guided in the guide rails. That section of the clamping device which protrudes into the vehicle interior has the same inclination as that section of the receiving device which protrudes into the vehicle interior.
In an advantageous embodiment, the holding device acting as a door handle is displaceable in a translatory manner in the direction of the guide rail by a drive device.
Advantageously, the holding device acting as a door handle has a pivoting device which is movable by a drive device and by which the holding device is reversibly pivotable from the position, determined by the guide rails, in the door panel into a position pivoted into the vehicle interior.
In an advantageous embodiment, the pivoting of the receiving device and of the clamping device connected thereto takes place at a respective end of the receiving device and of the clamping device, which end is spaced apart from that section of the receiving device which faces the vehicle interior or from the corresponding section of the clamping device.
A side door which is attached at the rear is advantageously provided with a control device which, during the opening of the side door automatically or by manual actuation, brings about fixing of the side door at a predetermined opening angle via the present door brake.
In an advantageous embodiment, a control device is provided which, automatically or by manual actuation on the holding device, brings about a translatory displacement of the holding device in the direction of the guide rails which are present from a front position into a rear position, or vice versa, as seen in the longitudinal direction x of the vehicle.
In an advantageous manner, a control device is provided which, alternatively or additionally, brings about pivoting of the holding device from the door-panel-side position into the pivoting position of the holding device, said pivoting position facing the vehicle interior.
In an advantageous embodiment, the actuation for unlocking or locking the door lock takes place electrically or mechanically.
An actuating device is provided on the holding device, advantageously in a gripping position, said actuating device, by being actuated, bringing about unlocking of the door lock.
In an advantageous embodiment, the housing has a reinforced frame.
In an advantageous manner, the drive for displacing and/or for pivoting the holding device and/or for locking and unlocking the door lock and/or for retaining the door brake in the predetermined door opening position takes place mechanically, electrically and/or pneumatically.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.